Is it Abuse?
by Lemons And Limes And Fluff
Summary: Sequel to 'He's Not Abusing Me'. Limes and an extract from Whitey's diary. Multi-chapter. Gwen is hurt every night during the rough sex with her boyfriend. Is it forgivable, or Is it Abuse? And as if that wasn't enough, Whitey is flirting with her. She doesn't know what to do...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**Sequel to 'Not From Abuse'. Slightly dark Lemons and an extract from Whitey's diary. Multi-chapter. Gwen is hurt every night. Is it forgivable, or: Is it Abuse? And as if that wasn't enough, Whitey is flirting with her. She doesn't know what to do...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.**

**Enjoy!**

Is it Abuse?

Day 1

_Dear Log, (You are not a piece of wood; I am just addressing you as my private Log of events and worries of my life,)_

_This is not a diary._

_Now that that is clear, we can move on to more pressing issues._

_Gwendolyn._

_Sweet, lovely Gwendolyn is the only one who likes me. My other classmates fear of me or hate me, because I am an albino and I scarcely show emotion on my facial features. She showed me kindness, and I grew to love her, but alas, she was already taken – by an abusive Osmosian hybrid._

_I first noticed her bruises in a Chemistry lesson; she had two large marks, on her upper arms. He had been harming her physically – and yet she stayed with him, enduring the pain she receives probably daily. The beast could possibly have... Dare I say it...? Raped her..._

_Not only is he abusive (and possibly sexually so), laying his fists on poor Gwendolyn, but as an Osmosian he is unfit to conceive a child with Gwen, as she is an Anodite. Anodites are energy, whereas Osmosians absorb energy. There is almost no chance that the baby would survive, being a hybrid of Anodite and Osmosian._

_He is an unfit choice. I would have been a better boyfriend than him. I had met him twice – a social gathering at my school (he came because Gwen persuaded him to join her), and the time in his apartment when he launched me through the door into the hall. I broke my shin. It wasn't one of my favourite days with Gwen._

_Both times, he has proved himself to be violent and unintelligent (by either launching me or pushing me off the bench and into the mud so he could sit down) and has established himself as the alpha male – it is fitting to compare him to a wild, vicious carnivore attempting to fill a carnal need with the finest she-wolf around._

_Yet the she-wolf is but a cub; at 16, she is not technically an adult. It not would be right to lose one's virginity at that age, and it should be illegal. I sincerely hope that my Gwendolyn is still a virgin, and not an object to be used by the beast for a primitive form of entertainment._

_If she is impure in that sense, I would have to take it upon myself to end his life brutally as what the lower classes call 'revenge'..._

_Written by Whitey_

Kevin finished reading the diary he had swiped from the albino and grinned. _What a loser_, he thought.

**I know this chapter was short. Don't kill me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!**

**I know I've been gone for months – I broke my laptop (dropped it) and my parents didn't buy me another one because that was my third I'd smashed. I had to save up all my pocket money (also swiped a twenty from dad's wallet) to buy a cheap crappy netbook computer so I could write this chapter.**

**In this chapter there is another Lime and near the end Whitey starts flirting. And, just to clarify, this is not anything to do with my fic 'Rape'. It's not set before, or after. It's just on its own.**

**Enjoy!**

Is it Abuse?

Whitey sat down next to her in the Cafeteria. She sighed. "Stop following me."

"Hm?" He gave her his usual blank look.

"I know you've been following me. Knock it off."

He blinked, but his face stayed the same. "I was simply going in the same direction as you."

Gwen sighed again. "You've been following me around since Physics. I've caught you staring at me twice."

"I was not aware it was a crime to look at someone. The average student spends up to three hours each day looking at the teacher."

"You know what I meant – just cut it out. It's creepy." She turned away from him.

"Define 'creepy'."

Gwen glared at him. He blinked again. "Staring at me and stalking me."

She thought she saw a flicker of anger on his face, but that was impossible. "'Stalking', Gwendolyn? Are you comparing me to a predator?" His usually quiet voice now sounded hard, like he was about to lose his temper.

She raised an eyebrow. "No. Predators stalk their prey... I'm not prey."

He made an amused noise and picked up his juice box, not looking at her.

"And what exactly is so funny?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes at him.

He poked the straw into the foil hole of the box with unexpected force. "You may not be prey to _me_..." he cut off and looked out of the window.

"I really don't know what you mean." The school bell rang.

"You should." Whitey watched her walk away, catching a glimpse of another bruise on her forearm. "You probably do."

...

Kevin drummed his fingers on the wheel, getting impatient. Gwen was four minutes late. The numbers on the digital clock changed. Five minutes. Kevin sighed.

Gwen wasn't usually late. Most of the time he wasn't waiting very long, and sometimes she was waiting for him.

The numbers changed again. He gripped the wheel hard out of impatience.

The numbers changed twice more before the main entrance of the prep school opened and Gwen stepped out. _Finally_, Kevin thought, starting the car and revving it twice.

Gwen hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and walked down the steps towards the car, aware of Kevin making gestures for her to hurry up; she got into the passenger seat and quickly apologised. Kevin sighed again, pulling out onto the road faster than was safe. Whitey watched them from the window.

"Gwen," he whispered, closing his red eyes and lowering his head. His wavy, bone white hair obscured his face. The Beast... why would she get into a car with the Beast? He dreaded to think what pain he would cause her tonight. "Gwen..."

...

He didn't bother putting on a condom. He never wore them. She didn't think he even cared about safe sex; he only seemed to care about the orgasm, and not what happened because of it. She didn't even know if he was clean. But she found that the further into the night the less she actually cared about safe sex.

She felt his fingernails scratch her shoulder as he slammed into her mercilessly, not caring that she winced and whimpered when he went too fast or too hard for her young teenage body. She enjoyed it, but she wished he'd be more _gentle_ during sex. He seemed to be naturally aggressive when he was aroused.

She mumbled his name and buried her face into his neck. He growled and tightened his grip on her waist, ignoring her small gasp of pain.

At the end, Kevin muffled their noises with a deep kiss, not wanting to disturb the people in the other apartments. He moved to her side, still panting. She turned over, away from him, and tried to ignore the pain and fall asleep.

...

Gwen examined the twin hand-shaped bruises at either side of her waist. They weren't very dark or very big, and her clothes would hide them from sight anyway. And the claw marks on her shoulders had faded. Nobody would see. Nobody would know. She sighed and got dressed.

...

Gwen closed her mobile and sighed. Kevin was late _again_. No missed calls, no text messages, and no car.

"Afternoon, Gwendolyn." She turned to face whitey with a bored expression on her face, the look turning to shock when she saw him smile.

"You can smile? Seriously?" Gwen joked.

He chuckled silently, hands clasped behind his back. "Witty as always, I see. Say, you haven't seen my log, have you? I seem to have misplaced it."

She frowned slightly. "'Log'?"

"Log. Journal. Diary. It's a little leather booklet with the words 'keep out' etched onto the cover."

"No, I – oh, no."

"What?"

"Does it have a zigzag pattern on the spine?"

He blinked. "Yes."

"Kevin has it."

Before today, Gwen hadn't thought it possible for an albino to go pale.

"Are you OK?" She asked him.

"Yes. Sure. I'm..." He cleared his throat and licked his lips nervously. His face resumed its usual state of plainness. "I'm OK."

"Good." She checked her phone. Kevin was a quarter of an hour late. Gwen sighed and sent him a quick text ('hurry up') and closed the phone.

"Isn't he supposed to pick you up and take you home? I mean, he must be at least ten minutes late, right?"

"Fifteen," she said quietly.

"If I were your boyfriend, you'd be home by now. You wouldn't have to wait around."

"If you were my boyfriend I'd have no means of getting home. You haven't even got a licence."

He smiled again. "I have a chauffeur."

Gwen's eyes widened. "You're kidding."

"Of course not. And if the Bea– err, I mean Kevin, fails to show up soon my chauffeur will arrive before he does. Of course, you're welcome to come with me." He smirked at her, showing the same look Kevin sometimes gave her when he was aroused. She blushed.

She heard the quiet rumble of a car as it pulled up next to them. Kevin's car. "I... um... see you," Gwen mumbled awkwardly. She walked away and got in the car.

He watched her drive away with a sneaky smile on his face, then turned and walked back up to the school. _Mr. Smooth,_ he thought happily.

**End of chapter 2.**


End file.
